parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is the Main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls Series. Mojo Jojo played Oogie Boogie in Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas Mojo Jojo played Gaston in Beauty and the Mammoth Mojo Jojo played Scar in The Elephant King He is a brown lion Mojo Jojo played Jafar in Dumboladdin and Dumboladdin 2: The Return of Mojo He is a sorcerer Mojo Jojo played Ratigan in The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He is a rat Mojo Jojo teamed up with Jafar and Iago in Dumbo and Bambi's Adventures of Aladdin Mojo Jojo played Erazor Djinn in Sunset Shimmer: Secret of the Gems Mojo Jojo Played Ratcliffe In Mojo Jojo played James in Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) Mojo Jojo Played Jed In Sailor Becky Mojo Jojo played Wolfgang Krauser in Fatal Fury 2 (Superpower style) Mojo Jojo Played One of Zelda's Purple Flying Demons in The Jaguar Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure and The Mermaid Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure (Cbismarck Style) Portrayals: *The Powerpuff Mice he is played by Ratigan. *The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) show and movie he is played by Scar. *The Powerpuff Girls (Edzioni VHS Pirata Animal Style) he is played by Farley Fox. *The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) he is played by Oil Can Harry. *The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Human Style) he is played by Vincent Cadby. *Team Heart Power (The Powerpuff Girls) he is played by Bowser. *In The Powerpuff Girls (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) he is played by Maximus I.Q.. *In The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) he is played by Fat Cat. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Giovanni. *In The Powerpuff Pets (Chris1701 Style) he is played by JJenner. *In The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) he is played by Ratigan. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Davidchannel's Version) he is played by Mouse King. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by James. *In The Powerpuff Girls (4000Movies Style) he is played by Negaduck. *In The Powerpuff Girls (399Movies Style) he is played by Buster. *In The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) he is played by Hades. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1702 Human Style) he is played by Himself. *In The Powerpuff Girls (398Movies Animal Style) he is played by Pete. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 200Movies he is played by Uncle Harry. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris2015 Style) he is played by Roland Bellyache. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1986Movies he is played by Jedite. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1985Movies he is played by Red. *In The PPG 1961Movies Style He is Played by Clayton *In The Powerpuff Girls (170Movies Style) He is Played by The Jokester Gallery: Mojo Jojo (1998).jpg|Mojo Jojo in the TV Series (1998) Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo in the TV Series (1998) Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Movie Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Z Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Rule Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Dance Pantsed.jpg|Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Mojo Jojo (2016).jpg|Mojo Jojo in the TV Series (2016) Scooby vs mojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Ratigan Mojo Jojo Angry.jpg|"Shut up! Shut up! It's not what it looks like! My water bottle broke. It's not funny! Shut up!" 2589437-ppg-mojojojo.jpg Sailor gadget queen mouse and her army dark kingdom.jpg Sailor Becky dark kingdom.jpg Mojo Jojo.jpg Dawn and mojo as jessie and james.jpg Mojo destroyed.jpg Mojojojo.gif No180px-Blossom fights Mojo Jojo.png No6a00d8341c630a53ef010536e46adc970c-800wi.jpg No20190308 204613.jpg No20190308 204342.jpg No20190308 204330.jpg No20190308 204251.jpg No20190308 204231.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212346 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212429 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212438 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212407 YouTube.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h09m45s782.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h09m42s537.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h09m50s271.png Power-puff-08.jpg Power-puff-09.jpg Power-puff-04.jpg No58fb822a-afce-4b89-9099-894b703bee98_1.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Monkeys Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Black Characters Category:WarnerBros Category:Beasts Category:Dexter's Adventures Villains Category:Bambi and Tod's Adventures Villains Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:Dexter X Lisa Loud and Peridot Villains Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Skunk's Enemies Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Comedians Category:Fathers Category:Dads Category:The Woobies Category:Likeable Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Greedy Characters Category:Characters voiced by Roger L. Jackson Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Primates Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters